You love me?
by Cloclo125
Summary: Norway always had feelings for Ukraine. It's now or never to tell her how he feels for her. NorwayXUkraine and a little of DenmarkXMonaco.


You love me?

...

Rain. That's the only thing that we can see, outside. When it's raining, you don't really want to wake up and to go take a walk. No. You just want to stay in your bed and to read a good book or to sleep. But you can't sleep all the day when you have a world meeting at lunch time. About this, our smiling and joyful Finland is trying to wake up Norway. ''Wake up, Lukas!'' Norway opens his eyes and looks at Finland with an unhappy look on his face. ''What do you want, Tino?" ''Do you know what time is it? Almost 9 o' clock and do you remember that we have a world meeting, today?" "Yes, why?" ''Nor, the world meeting is going to start in 30 minutes and you're not ready! They can't wait for you, you know.'' Said the young Finnish man by looking at the clock on the wall. ''Well then, just tell them that I can't be there because I'm sick, okay?" Said the norwegian with a sleepy face. ''Why? You know that Ukraine is going to be there, right? Everyone has to be there.'' Said Finland. ''Anyway, I have to go. Sweden, Denmark and Iceland are waiting for me. Let's go, Hanatamago!" Tino takes his fluffy, white dog in his arms, waves his hand at Lukas and goes away. Norway looks through the window of his bedroom and starts to blush a lot. He looks down and sighs, still blushing. ''... Ukraine. One day, I'll tell you that I love you and that day is today. It's not the day after tomorrow or in a week. No, it's today!" He gets out of his bed, changes his clothes, puts his sailor hat on his head and goes at the world meeting.

...

In the conference room, everyone is talking and didn't saw that the world meeting as started. ''See? I told you that Lukas is going to be late today.'' Said Emil to Berwald. ''Well, maybe it's because he has something else to do, Emil.'' ''Like what? Talking with his magical friends?'' He said after laughing a little. The Swedish stays in silence. ''What?'' ''You shouldn't laugh, you know? Is your big brother after all and I'm sure that-'' Said Tino before being cut by the Icelandic. ''He's not my big brother, okay?! Stop saying that.'' Said Iceland with an unhappy look on his face, even if it's true that Norway is his big brother. ''Still talking about that, guys?'' Said Denmark looking at them. ''Come on Iceland. You should be happy to have a big brother. You know what I always said, right? I wish that I could have a big brother.'' Said Finland to Iceland. ''And me I always think that I'm the eldest of the five!'' Said the Danish before turning back at Monaco. ''The eldest of the five, vraiment?'' Said Monaco to Denmark. ''Yeah! I always think that. Seriously, look at me. It's sure that I'm the eldest one, right guys?'' He said after turning at the others who Berwald is glaring at him. ''Okay, maybe not.'' He said and whispers at Monaco ''I'm the eldest, really.'' ''Don't worry, I believe you, Matthias.'' She whispers to him with a sweet smile on her lips which made Denmark blush. ''SILENCE! Do you know that the world meeting as started or what?! I hope that it's the last time that I told you this. Now, if you want to say something, you raise your hand, okay?'' Said the German before taking his seat and Arthur raises his hand. ''You may talk, Britain.'' Said Ludwig to the British. ''Thank you, Germany. So, I wanted us to talk about-'' But Arthur was interrupted by a door which opens, revealing a young man wearing a sailor suit. ''It's you, Norway. You know that the world meeting as started about 10 minutes, right?'' Said the British to the Norwegian. ''I know. I-'' But Norway was interrupted by someone who gave him a hug which is his crush, Ukraine. ''Hi Norway. I'm happy to see that you're finally here today.'' She said to him with a sweet smile on her face which made the Norwegian blush a lot. ''T-That's good to hear, Katyusha.'' He said to her, smiling and blushing a lot. ''But, why are you late?'' She said looking into his deep purple eyes. ''I... Uh... Overslept.'' He said a little bit embarrassed. He looks at the others (Icey, Swedy, Deny and Finy. ^-^) who Emil is looking at him with a look on his face saying: You're late because you overslept? Way to go, ''big brother''. ''Don't worry about that, Okay? It doesn't matter that you're late because of that, Norway.'' She said to him before going back to her seat. ''... I guess you're right, Ukraine.'' He smiles once again at her, goes takes his seat next to Iceland and Denmark and England finally started to talk about things that happen in the world...

-End of chapter 1-

Hey everyone! ^-^

This is a story about Norway and Ukraine. They are my OTP! :)

Don't forget to leave a comment.

Hope you like chapter 1! :3


End file.
